La apuesta
by Sailormoonfan227
Summary: EL es un chico frio que no cree en el amor pero por culpa de una apuesta encontró al amor de su vida ¿sera lo suficientemente valiente para retenerlo? ¿O lo perderá para siempre? summary apesta pero por favor lean
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos decidi escribirle una historia a mi pareja favorita, mi idea esta basada en la película de Ella es así esta es mi primer fic así que porfa sean amables.**

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

-¡riiing!, ¡riiiing!

Darien apago el despertador deseando poder dormir cinco minutos más. A regañadientes salió de la cama y se dirigió al closet una vez que estuvo listo se dirigió al cocina donde vio a su padre intentando hacerle unos hotcakes a su hermana pequeña mientras ella reía mientras veía a su padre intentar voltear el hotcake. Cuando su padre se dio cuenta de que el había entrado dejo lo que estaba haciendo para saludarlo.

-Buenos días hijo.

-Buenos días padre

Darien se dirigió a la nevera para sacar la leche para hacer su cereal mientras esperaba la charla que su padre siempre le daba el primer día de clases.

-Así que.

_"Aqui vamos"_ penso Darien.

-¿Estas emocionado?

-La verdad no todos los años son iguales y sigo sin entender por que me sigues preguntando lo mismo.

Endymion Chiba se quedo sorprendido por la respuesta de su hijo y se tomo unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Por que eres mi hijo y me preocupo por ti.

Viendo que su padre y hermano estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea Rei Chiba decidió interrumpir.

-Darien ¿Me puedes llevar a la escuela?

Darien miro a su hermana con ternura antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Claro enana- dijo con una de sus hermosas y cálidas sonrisas, Rei le sonrío de regreso y tomo su brazo para salir de la cocina. Poco sabia Darien que dentro de unas horas iba hacer una apuesta que le cambiaria la vida

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? Quería escribir más pero mi laptop esta agonizando.**

**Dejen sus reviews porfavor**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hola aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, por cierto han visto el musical de love never dies lo acabo de ver y me encanto así que se los recomiendo,bueno a empezar.**

* * *

Serena siempre se levantaba una hora antes de que el despertador sonara era un habito que había tenido desde que era mu pequeña su madre y su hermano lo consideraban muy molesto pero ella lo consideraba una bendición por que así le daba tiempo para hacer todas las cosas que su madre insistía en hacer como el desayuno, ese día no fue la excepción en cuanto Serena se levanto fue directo ala cocina para hacerle el desayuno a su madre y a su hermano. Una vez que estuvo listo comió el suyo en silencio cuando acabo de comer fue a su cuarto a cambiarse su piyama por su ropa normal cuando estuvo lista salió de su casa sin hacer mucho ruido y se fue caminando a la escuela.

**Ya en la escuela **

Serena apenas estaba en la entrada del estacionamiento de la escuela cuando un auto casi la atropella (**N/A adivinen de quien es el auto)** maldiciendo entre dientes al idiota que estaba manejando Serena siguió su camino, cuando llego a la entrada vio al dueño del auto que casi la atropella no se llevo ninguna sorpresa al ver que era Darien Chiba el niño rico y playboy de la escuela como de costumbre estaba rodeado de su grupo de amigos vio que volteaban a ver en su dirección y volvían a voltear cuando se dieron cuenta que la estaban mirando ignorando esto Serena siguió con su camino.

**POV Darien**

Después de dejar a Rei en su escuela me dirigí a la mía apenas estaba llegando al estacionamiento cuando una chica salió de la nada y casi, casi la atropello en fin fue su culpa por no fijarse. Entre al estacionamiento y vi que mis amigos estaban platicando me baje de mi auto y lo salude.

-¿De que están hablando?- le pregunte a Haruka.

-Nah nada en especial, solo sobre como Zafiro se ha tirado a la mitad de la población femenina de la escuela.

Zafiro por un instante pareció ofendido

-No me he tirado a todas las chicas de la escuela- dijo casi gritando

-No que va -bromeo Yaten .

-Es cierto,por ejemplo nunca he hablado con la rara de Tsukino.-dijo apuntando en la dirección en la que vimos a Tsukino llegando a la escuela aparentemente se dio cuenta de que la estábamos viendo por que nos volteo a ver rápidamente movimos la cabeza.

-Vamos Zafiro nadie aparte del nerd de mi hermano habla con ella- dijo Yaten- la verdad es una vergüenza que Seiya se mi hermano pero que se le va hacer.

En ese momento decidi meterme en la conversación.

-Bueno Tsukino tiene potencial para ser una chica bonita, solo alguien tendría que hacerse muchas modificaciones para poder serlo.

-¿Y tu podrías hacerlo Darien?-me pregunto Haruka.

-¿Que?claro que no, Haruka.

Aparentemente a Yaten y a Zafiro se les ocurrio algo por que me voltearon a ver con unas sonrisas que francamente daban miedo.

-¿Seguro que no podrías Darien?-me pregunto Zafiro.

- Vamos Darien siempre andas diciendo que puedes hacer de todo-dijo Yaten- Es mas apuesto que ni siquiera podrías hacer que Tsukino se enamorara de ti.

Uh Yaten había cometido un error nadie reta a Darien Chiba sin salir humillado.

-Te apuesto que si podría Yaten es mas podría hacer que para fin de año ella ya estuviera enamorada de mi.

-Es eso una apuesta Darien.-dijo Yaten mientras extendía su mano,mire su mano antes de de tomarla.

-Es una apuesta-dije, en ese momento toco la campana anunciando la primera clase los chicos y yo nos dirigimos a la escuela ellos seguían hablando pero yo no les hacia caso estaba pensando como acercarme a Serena Tsukino por que cuando digo que voy a hacer algo es por que voy a hacerlo para fin de año Serena Tsukino va estar profundamente enamorada de mi, sonreí para mi mismo si no había manera que perdiera esta apuesta.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Al fin las cosas se están poniendo interesantes.**

**dejen sus reviews por favor todas la criticas son bienvenidas **

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste**.

**Sailor moon no me pertenece solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

Serena podia sentir como alguien la observaba durante toda la clase, después de voltear por décima vez descubrió a la persona que la había estado mirando era nadie mas que Darien Chiba. ¿que demonios estaba haciendo Darien Chiba mirándola? ella que era una don nadie, nadie nunca hablaba con ella a excepción de Seiya ¿que era lo que había cambiado? Seguramente Chiba la quería para algo era la única explicación lógica ¿tal vez unas clases de tutoría? no el estaba en el cuadro de honor junto a ella, pero sino era eso entonces ¿que era?, y no solo empezó con las miradas que el le lanzaba cuando toco el timbre Serena se dirigía a la salida de la clase cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba del hombre cuando levanto la vista vio al dueño de esa mano era Darien.

-Serena ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Serena solo asintió con la cabeza. Dejo que Darien la llevara al centro del salón mientras lo veía con una expresión curiosa.

-Bueno, Serena me preguntaba ¿si querias salir conmigo el viernes por la noche?

Serena se quedo muda ¿la estaba invitando a salir?

-¿Qué?.

Darien solio sonrío y volvió a invitarla. Serena al darse cuenta que no bromeaba empezó a pensar en una excusa para poder evitar salir con Darien por que ella no estaba para citas tenia muchas cosas por las que preocuparse de repente como si un foco se le encendiera le dijo

-Lo siento Darien pero hoy tengo cuidar de mi hermano pequeño así que no puedo ¡Adiós!- y tras decir eso salió corriendo del salón. Darien se quedo pasmado era la primera vez que lo rechazaban pero no iba rendirse tan fácil de repente se le ocurrió una idea para poder pasar tiempo con Serena después de la escuela volvió a sonreír y salió del salón.

Serena salió corriendo del salón iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no vio a la persona que estaba frente a ella y choco con el. Empezó a disculparse rápidamente cuando alzo la vista vio a Seiya sonriéndole.

-¿Estas algo distraída e bombon?

-No tienes idea Seiya.

Seiya alzo una ceja visiblemente curioso.

¿Que paso bombón? ¿Esta todo bien?

-No vas a creer lo que me paso, estaba saliendo de clase cuando DARIEN CHIBA me agarro el hombre y me podio una cita.

¡¿Que?!

-Exacto eso mismo pense yo.

-¿Y que hiciste?

-Lo rechace

Seiya empezó a reír.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Es que hubiera pagado lo que sea por ver la cara de Chiba cuando lo rechazaste.

Serena sonrío y empezó a reírse junto a Seiya cuando ambos oyeron el timbre que marcaba una nueva clase enseguida dejaron de reírse y corrieron a la siguiente clase, Serena no volvió a pensar en Darien por el resto del día.

**Casa de Serena **

Serena traia puesta su piyama y estaba viendo una película cuando tocaron el timbre cuando Serena abrió la puerta se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver Darien sonriendo con un ramo de rosas en su mano.

-Hola Serena -la miro por un momento y Serena se sonrojo por que estaba vistiendo su piyama de conejitos- linda piyama Serena creo que mi hermana tiene la misma.-añadió lo que hizo que Serena se sonrojara aun mas de ser posible.

-Darien ¿Que haces aqui?

Darien volvió a sonreír antes de responder .

-Bueno como dijiste que estabas ocupada cuidando a tu hermano y que por eso no podías salir decidí venir y hacerte compañía. ¿Puedo pasar?

Serena solo asintió por que la verdad no tenia la mas mínima idea de que Darien ya estaba adentro le dio las rosas en ese momento Serena volvió a recuperar el habla.

-Darien ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias Serena estoy bien ¿pero donde esta tu hermano?

-Sammy se esta bañando.

Darien volvió a sonreír y acerco su cara a la de Serena.

-Entonces eso significa basicamente solos.

Se acerco para darle un beso, Serena no sabía que hacer por alguna razón Darien la ponía nerviosa, Darien estaba apunto de besarla cuando Sammy apareció con una toalla en los hombros y pregunto.

-¿Hermana, por que ese tipo te esta besando?

Rapidamente Serena y Darien se voltearon para ver a Sammy.

¿Y ahora como iba Serena a explicarle esta situación a Sammy'

Sip estaba perdida.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Me dio mucha risa mientras escribía este capitulo espero que les halla gustado.**

**¿Que hará Serena para explicarle ese enredo a Sammy? Sigan pendientes para el próximo capitulo y veremos que pasa.**

**Dejen sus reviews por favor **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos este es el capitulo cuatro de esta historia también quiero avisarles que es probable que no actualice hasta octubre por que voy a entrar a primero de secundaria así que estaré muy ocupada lo siento mucho de verdad.**

**Sailor moon no me pertenece solo la historia es mía**

* * *

En cuanto Serena oyó la voz de ese niño se aparto de mi _"Maldición"_ pensé yo, estuve así de cerca de poder besarla si tan solo ese niñito no nos hubiera interrumpido lo próxima me vez me asegurare que nadie ande cerca cuando vaya a intentar algo con Serena **(N/A ¿soy yo o eso sonó pervertido?) **"Oye" estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que note que el niño me hablaba hasta que sentí como me daba una patada en la rodilla.

-¡Ouch! ¿Por que hiciste eso niño?- le pregunte mientras me sobaba la rodilla.

-No me respondías-dijo- ¿Por que estabas besando a mi hermana?

Maldición probablemente el niño me delate con el papa de Serena y si algo se bien es lo sobre protectores que son los papas con sus hijas voltee a ver Serena para pedirle ayuda pero lo único que hizo fue lanzarme una mirada que interprete como un _"No se que hacer, resuelvelo tu"_ Genial como le explico a este niño sin que el papa de Serena me muela a golpes.

-Escucha niño.

-Sammy.

Puse los ojos en blanco niños es por eso que nunca voy a tener hijos.

-Escucha Sammy, no estaba besando a tu hermana-pero casi lo logro de no haber sido por ti- ella um...¡Resbalo! y cayo por accidente en mis brazos por eso pareció que nos estábamos besando.-Soy un genio tal vez incluso podría ser una mente criminal jaja. El niño volteo a ver a Serena como esperando que ella confirmara mi historia ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

¿Por que estas aqui?-volvió a preguntar el niño, es que nunca se cansa.

-Yo ... vine a pedirle la tarea a tu hermana.

-¿Entonces por que no te has ido?-maldito mocoso ¿por que no podía dejar de hacer preguntas y dejarnos solos de una vez?. A regañadientes me despedí de Serena y mi dirigí a la salida de su casa, mañana hablare con ella en la escuela.

**POV Serena **

Cuando Darien por fin salió de la casa Sammy empezó a bombardearme con preguntas la verdad en vez de mi hermano pequeño parece mi padre lo que es irónico por que según Sammy nuestro padre es el peor ser del planeta, yo solía pensar así después de todo que clase de hombre abandona en la miseria a su hija de cinco años y su esposa que esta embarazada de 6 meses para ir con una mujer mas rica, hasta hace unos años yo odiaba a mi papa con toda el alma pero luego comprendí que ese hombre no valía la pena solo espero que Sammy se de cuenta antes de su odio por nuestro padre lo consuma. Sacudí mi cabeza no debía preocuparme por el, mi hermanito es muy listo se dará cuenta con el tiempo por lo que debo preocuparme es por Darien y la sensación que me envolvió cuando creí que iba a besarme, jamas en mi vida había sentido algo así era un calor agradable que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. ¿Darien habrá sentido lo mismo? Espero que si,bostece y luego mire el reloj. ¡Maldición! es la una de la mañana ¿cuanto tiempo llevo pensando sobre Darien? Será mejor que me duerma ahora, mañana me preocupare por Darien y de paso le pediré unos consejos a Seiya a el se le dan mejor estas cosas.

* * *

**Siento que esta muy corto pero mi cerebro no da mas por favor dejen sus reviews ¡Todas la criticas son aceptadas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back baby! Siento mucho la espera pero ¿ a quien se le ocurre hacer examenes bimestrales en la tercera semana de clases? no es justo. bueno aquí esta el 5 capitulo de esta loca historia.**

**Sailor moon no me pertenece**

* * *

Había pasado pasado una semana desde que Darien había intentado besarme, una semana en que lo había evitado completamente, el había estado intentando hablar conmigo toda la semana pero siempre me escondía detrás de Seiya o inventaba alguna excusa para largarme de ese lugar, por eso cuando llego el viernes suspire aliviada esperaba que hubiera captado el mensaje de que no quiero tener nada que ver con el. No soy estúpida claro que había oído los rumores de que Darien trataba a las chicas, el es solo un playboy más y la verdad prefiero mantenerme alejada de el, incluso Seiya que ama las historias románticas me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de el, supongo que por que Darien es amigo de su hermano pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa. Todavía no entiendo como es posible que Yaten y Seiya sean hermanos, aunque estoy agradecida que Seiya no sea como su hermano, Yaten siempre fue un cerdo conmigo, recuerdo que la primera vez que fui a su casa Yaten me grito un montón de cosas horribles que prefiero no recordar pero si recuerdo como Darien estaba parado detrás de Yaten y miraba con una expresión divertida y aun así quería salir conmigo el muy idiota. Apuesto que como rompió el corazón de la mayor parte de la población femenina ahora iba por las chicas que no quieren saber nada de el.

-Tierra llamando a Serena- una mano apareció en mi campo de visión sacándome de mis pensamientos, cuando me voltee a ver quien era me quede congelada, frente a mi estaba Darien con su característica sonrisa.

-Da.. Darien- conseguí responder. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo llevaba llamándome?

-Vaya, hasta que al fin respondes llevo llamándote como desde hace un minuto y no me contestabas.

-Lo siento Darien pero es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas- fingí mirar mi reloj- Oh mira la hora me tengo que ir, adiós Darien- me di la vuelta y empece a caminar cuando Darien me agarro del brazo.

-No tan rápido Serena llevas evitándome toda la semana y quiero saber por que.

-No te estado evitando, simplemente he estado ocupado, de verdad me tengo que ir- intente soltarme, pero el solo me apretó el brazo más fuerte.

-Escucha Serena no se que fue lo que hice mal pero por favor no me evites.

Me miro con sus ojos azules que me pedían una respuesta, estaba pensando en decirle lo que sentía cuando las advertencias de Seiya vinieron a mi cabeza, sentí como la ira crecía en mi. ¿ A cuantas chicas Darien les habrá lanzado esa mirada para conseguir lo que quería? Me sentía ofendida y aunque cueste admitirlo un poco herida así que hice lo que cualquier chica que se sintiera así haría. Le grite.

-Escucha Darien no se que mosco te haya picado pero no va a caer con tus trucos, yo no soy así- me solte de su brazo aprovechando su mirada confundida.

-Serena no se a que te refieres- me dijo después de un minuto de silencio, ja apuesto que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-No me engañas Darien, crees que soy tonta o que, en todos los años que hemos estado juntos en la escuela (que son como 6 por cierto) no has mostrado ni el más mínimo interés por mi, es obvio que quieres algo de mi.

De repente todo fue más fácil me heche el cabello para atrás y me fue caminando de ahí, esperaba que eso le enseñara que no quería nada con el.

Que equivocada estaba.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola personas alrededor del mundo! Siento mucho la tardanza con el nuevo capitulo pero lo que pasa es que las cosas han estado un poquito locas por aquí, quisiera darles las gracias ha todas las maravillosas personas que dejan su review realmente me hacen el día cuando los leo.**

**Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Me quede ahí parado viendo como Serena se alejaba de mi lo único que podía pensar era _¿Qué demonios? _¿Por qué Serena se había enojado de esa manera conmigo? ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal? Digo tengo bastante experiencia con las chicas, todas son iguales así ¿Porqué con Serena no funciona? Me evita como la peste y no se por que pero eso me molesta mucho. Suspire tendría que hacer algo que solo algo en situaciones desesperadas, pero para probarle a Yaten que yo puedo hacer de todo tengo que hacerlo.

**Casa Chiba**

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Rei para encontrármela saltando y cantando sobre su cama. Sonreí Rei siempre sería así no importa que tanto que crezca, podrá tener 82 y si sus huesos se lo permiten seguiría saltando sobre su cama salí de mi ensoñacion cuando Rei me habento una almohada.

-¡Darien , te he dicho que no entres sin tocar!

-Si toque, pero no me oíste.

Rei solto una especie de gruñido, y se bajo de su cama antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba frente a mi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y se puede saber que es tan importante como para interrupirme en medio concierto de One Direction?

-Ay vamos soy tu hermano cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo es importante.

Rei rodo sus ojos y soltó un bufido y se dirigió a su cama.

- Tienes un problema Darien eres demasiado arrogante.

Hice un pequeño mohín.

-Y tu eres muy mala Rei, a este paso no vas a conseguir un novio.- Y gracias a Dios por eso, la verdad sentía lástima por el futuro novio de Rei, con un hermano mayor y un padre sobre protector el pobre chico no tendría oportunidad siquiera de besarla en casa.

Rei me lanzo otro cojín, joder hoy le gustaba lanzar cojines a la gente.

-Eres un tonto Darien, pero ya dime que es lo quieres y que aparentemente es tan importante como para interrumpirme.

-Necesito un consejo... sobre una chica.

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron como platos y dejo escapar un pequeño grito.

-¿Podrías no actuar tan sorprendida?- Dije un poco molesto, Rei evidentemente nunca se imagino que pudiera necesitar un consejo cuando se trata de chicas no sabía si sentirme halagado o ofendido. Rei sacudio un poco la cabeza antes de continuar.

-Bueno debe ser una chica muy especial si necesitas ayuda.- Asentí con la cabeza mientras mi mente divagaba hacía Serena y sus hermosos ojos.

-Hola, Tierra llamando a Darien- Rei empezó a agitar su mano frente a mi cara y la aparte de un manotazo.

-Ya para Rei, si es una chica especial.

-O por Dios, significa que al fin voy a tener una cuñada fija, Hotaru me debe 100 dólares.

Arque la ceja, desde cuando Rei iba haciendo apuestas con sus amigas sobre mi vida amorosa.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar, por que le debes a Hotaru dinero- suspire- Rei nos estamos desviando del tema. ¿Me podrías dar de una maldita vez el consejo.

-De acuerdo gruñón ¿Cómo es está chica especial, con la que necesitas ayuda?

-Su nombre es Serena, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules que los podría ver todo el día, su cabello es dorado como el sol y tiene una perfecta sonrisa- wow ¿yo estaba diciendo todo esto? ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?- Por lo que veo le encanta leer y siempre tiene los mejores promedios en la clase junto conmigo. Su sentido de la moda necesita un poco de ayuda por que siempre anda con ropa que ni siquiera nuestra abuela usaría.

-Wow Darien parece que al fin te enamoraste- le lanza una mirada asesina a Rei ¿Yo enamorarme? por favor el amor solo es cosa de tontos.- Vamos Rei no digas tonterías, de verdad necesito un consejo sobre como conquistarla.

-Bueno si le gusta leer tal vez sea romántica- Rei sonrío y me dio una mirada que francamente me asusto un poco, de la nada apunto su dedo hacía mi y dijo- Darien Chiba si quieres conquistar a Serena, vas a tener que ser algo que jamás has sido en tu vida y dudo que puedas serlo de verdad... tendrás que ser romántico.

¡¿Qué?! Definitivamente esto de pedirle consejo a Rei no funciono como lo esperaba, pero si tenia que ser romántico para que Serena se enamorara de mi lo haría cualquier cosa con tal de ganar está apuesta.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su review y dejenmelo saber. **

**¡Que tengan buena semana!**

**La fan esta fuera **


End file.
